Shattered Crystal
by MixedMuppets
Summary: The black inky stain that was Voldemort had been blotted out and the world appeared new and pure. However there were wounds far deeper, which could not be charmed away. Hermione finds herself back at the place where it all began, determined to make this year her own. Unfortunately fate seems to have other plans that surely will end in the murder of a certain steely eyed nuisance.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over, many had been killed and the wizarding world seemed to have recovered. It had been made over by those committed to a new future. The black inky stain that was Voldemort had been blotted out and the world appeared new and pure. But the darkness still seeped in the minds of the old and young, they tried not to look backwards and refused to admit the truth, that this type of trauma would never leave them. There were wounds far deeper, which could not be charmed away.

Harry had moved to the other side of the world with Ginny, she was pregnant, perhaps their baby would be one of the first not to be chased by the past. It would be a great historical story to them, they would only see the darkness when their parents flinched as they asked questions at bed time.

There were students that had fought and survived, as well as those that had been in hiding, that actually wanted to finish school. Perhaps this was a desperate attempt to regain a sense of normalcy, or as a distraction from plans for the future they had never made. In any case, Hermione was one of these people, her reasons no different from the rest. She couldn't say she cared about graduating, but she wanted to take herself back to the last time she made sense, and that was here, with her books, they would be her new home. With Ron and Harry gone she hoped she wouldn't have to speak about the events of the last few years, she would be a new her, an academic, the person she should have been all along.

And so a year after the war ended Hogwarts was reopening, and she would finally start her 7th year. Yes there would be ghosts from the past here, but this would be different, better, it had to be. As she entered the great hall she felt better seeing a few people she knew by face alone. As she walked the length of the central aisle to reach the top of the Gryffindor table, heads turned and stared open mouthed before the whispering started. There were a lot of friendly smiles too though, and one girl she didn't know put her hand to her chest and looked as though she was about to cry. As she sat down she looked up to the teachers table, so many of the people there now unfamiliar. Professor McGonagall, well now Headmistress McGonagall spotted her, gave her a smile and nod and that was that.

Once everyone had filed in and found their seats McGonagall stood and a hush broke out in the vast room.

"Welcome students, this is an unprecedented year for our school, we are much fewer than we were but I believe we have gained the strength of those we have lost. What they have done for us all will never be forgotten" She paused and looked down at the podium,

"But we have survived and we live with that every day. We must try to be better, to live our best lives for us and our loved ones. We are here and that is the first step. You will study hard, build new friendships, gain new ambitions and find who you are. You are not alone in this, the faculty, myself included are on the same uncertain path. I wish you all a great year here at Hogwarts, I'm sure you will all grow in ways you cannot yet fathom."

"Before the feast let us start with tradition, one that our school has never missed. The sorting! First years gather around."

There was sounds of nervous excitement from the shuffling first years as they moved to the front of the room. The rest of the year groups looked on, most jealous of their new and happy beginning being untarnished by torturous memories. McGonagall moved next to a stool and picked up the moulding but wise old hat.

"When I call your name, you are to step forward, seat yourself and I will place the sorting hat upon your head. It will then review your mind and place you in one of the four houses. You are then to join your new peers at your new house table. Let's begin."

Sharron Abbot?"

The girl quickly perched herself on the stool and smiled as the sorting hat nearly swamped her whole head.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

After the sorting was finished the atmosphere in the room was buzzing. With older classmates welcoming the newcomers to the house. Everyone was ready for the feast to begin and looked up to McGonagall as she stood to announce it.

"I know you all must be quite famished and the feast will begin shortly. However first I have a new tradition to introduce to Hogwarts"

She pulled a golden metal bird from beneath her cloak as the audience of students looked on confused.

"This bird has been transfigured from the ashes of Dumbledore's phoenix after it died for the last time after the war. It maintains its wisdom, loyalty and healing nature. I can think of nothing more qualified to pick this years Head Girl and Head Boy, whom will lead their peers in this year of firsts"

She stroked the phoenix's head and it animated, it looked around the room before shaking out its wings and taking flight. It circled the room assessing the students below. The circles became smaller and smaller before finally it seemed to be focusing on the top of the Gryffindor table. Then smaller the circle became still. He swooped down and settled in front of Hermione then nuzzled itself under her still hand. Hermione stroked the bird with one finger marvelling at the golden creature. It was then she realised what this meant and looked up to McGonagall in shock.

"It appears the Phoenix has chosen Miss Granger as our Head Girl. A very worthy Head Girl she is too if I may say so. Congratulations Hermione I am sure you will make us all proud and once again use your heart and intellect to inspire those around you".

An affectionate nip from the bird brought Hermione back to reality as she assessed what this meant. She smiled an unsure smile back at McGonagall and waited for the spotlight to leave her. She did not have to wait long however as the bird once again took to the air beginning with its wide circles. It soon became clear that it was going for someone at the Slytherin table. Hermione internally groaned but tried to quell her past prejudice towards the house. Snape was from Slytherin, and yes he had been intolerable, but he had turned out to be a good person if not one of the best men she had ever known. The bird began to lower before landing on the table and finally walking timidly towards a boy sitting in the shadows. She could not see his face for the other tall Slytherins blocking her view. Gauging from everyone else's reactions though this was not an expected nor pleasing choice. Even McGonagall's jaw was hanging. She seemed to collect herself but couldn't stop the shock from showing in her voice.

"Draco Malfoy, our new Head Boy".

After the feast Hermione stood to leave and find her new dormitories, but McGonagall caught up to her.

"A word Miss Granger, with Mr Malfoy".

Feeling a sense of foreboding Hermione followed after her old professor until they reached the end of the Slytherin table where Malfoy was looking both sulky and irritated.

McGonagall looked between the two of them,

"Now, I know you two don't have the best history together but you must have been chosen for a reason. Merlin knows what it is, perhaps it's Albus's last interference but I trust in him and his Phoenix's choice. You've both survived the war. Albeit some have made some mistakes" she looked pointedly at Malfoy who furrowed his brows in response.

"But this is a chance to show strength and unity, to prove we are moving forward to a world where old enemies can respect and work together. To show old prejudices are dying. Now do either of you have a problem with that?"

They both stayed silent, which McGonagall took to be a good sign.

"Now as Head Boy and Girl you will have privileges that go along with your responsibilities. You will share quarters near the Hufflepuff dormitories, its down next to the kitchens, I'll show you there now".

As McGonagall made to move, Draco intervened,

"Hang on a minute, what do you mean sharing quarters? You do realise we will probably kill each other"

Hermione added on, "I hate to agree with Draco but this will be disastrous, if you wanted to show us off as a good example this is not the way to do it. I can work with him, maybe, but staying the same vicinity… I can't promise I won't jinx his foul mouth shut by the end of the week".

McGonagall sighed, "I know, but this is how it is going to be, and I expect you Hermione to be your best self in this case, show patience. And Malfoy, do not leach any hateful language, you wanted another chance here and you said you wanted to better yourself. So prove it".

With that they walked on to what would be their new 'home' for the year. McGonagall left them at the entrance. The quarters were very beautiful, more like an apartment than rooms in a castle. As Hermione found her room she smiled at the massive four poster bed filled with luscious red cushions with gold trim. Then she remembered who had a room right across the hall and went searching for the bathroom. She felt sick at the thought of him encroaching on the year that was meant to be hers. Opening the bathroom door her eyes met another equally startled pair of grey ones. For a moment they just stared at one another until Malfoy furrowed his brows and spit out,

"I can already tell you're gonna be a pain in the ass. Mind kindly fucking off while I brush my teeth".

Hermione sighed in response, "I didn't even know you were in here I was just looking around. Can't you at least try to be civil if not for anyone else for yourself? You know you're not going to get anywhere after school without help".

Malfoy stepped closer to her forcing her to step back out of the bathroom door,

"Listen to me now Granger, I do not want help, especially from you. You stay out of my shit and maybe I'll leave you be. Now go before I jinx your goodie goodie muggle-born self and ruin this for both of us".

He slammed the door in Hermione's face leaving her seething. She took out her wand, ready to react, but then she took a breath and walked into the vast lounge area. That's when she realised he'd said muggle-born not mudblood. Sure he'd still meant it to be derogatory and hurtful but it was still weird in itself. And that's when she made a deal with herself. She would not react with magic, nor hurt any tiny part of him unless he used that awful word. He was an asshat yes, but she would deal with that until he showed his true colours, when he proved he was still what he used to be. God this has been such a day, she thought, as she closed her bedroom door and collapsed face down on her bed.

The next day went by in a blur of new classes, new faces and new information. Upon McGonagall's suggestion Hermione had taken up Divination this year. She was reluctant to enrol in it as she thought it was nonsense, but more than that because it was the only class where she'd never been able to understand anything. It didn't follow logic, and it didn't matter how much she studied and that was a major issue that her brain couldn't compute. She arrived early for class as she always did, but Professor Trelawney was nowhere to be seen. Instead placing out crystals on desks was a girl that must not have been much older than Hermione herself. She was tan skinned with piercing good looks and her hair tied up in a modern style turban.

"Hi I'm Hermione, this is Trelawney's class right, am I in the wrong room?"

"You are looking at Trelawney honey, Saba Trelawney, I think you are thinking of my Aunt. I'm sorry if you were expecting her but she's taken early retirement. To be honest I think she just couldn't face it after the war, and after her name being dragged through the mud because of the prophecies. So I'm here to fill in for now. Anyways you're Hermione Granger right, pleased to meet the woman who continually shut down my Aunt, heard you threw a crystal ball at her once".

She said this not as an accusation but in complete jest, her face was soft and teasing. When Hermione realised this she instantly warmed to the girl, her demeanour was infectious.

"I didn't throw it at her, I pushed it off the table and stormed out. Gossips exaggerate" she laughed it away, "Want a hand passing these out?"

"Sure thing, that'd be great, you'd think by now we'd just charm everything lighter but my Aunts rules, don't mess with the crystal!"

They passed everything out and then Hermione took her seat as other students arrived.

Saba then introduced herself,

"Hi guys, I'm Saba Trelawney, please just call me Saba. I believe you all would've known my Aunt who taught this class before me. She is a very talented Seer and I only dream of being as connected to the spirit world as she is. However I think you'll find I have a very different teaching method. My Aunt believes people either have the gift or they don't, I actually think we all possess this within ourselves, but as individuals we all have different levels of suppression and access to this. It takes some longer to find it, and actually when those who struggle finally do get there they can have the most interesting abilities."

Hermione fiddled with the end of her quill processing what was being said. Her old teacher had told her pretty much straight away that she did not possess the ability and that she never could. But now she was told she could learn, that was something she could work with.

"I'm gonna break you up into partners and then I want you to follow the instructions on the worksheet. So Henry you are gonna be with Asher, Kate with Bill, Olive with Duncan and that leaves Hermione with Draco."

Hermione turned around and scanned the room, and sure enough there he was at the back of the class looking as irritated as always. It didn't look like he was going to join her at her table so she reluctantly gathered her belonging and went the join him at the back.

"Malfoy", she tried to mimic his cold composure.

"Granger. Let's say we just get this over with yeh?"

"Seconded"

Hermione began reading the first instruction, _Place each of your hands in your partners holding the Umra crystals between your joining palms._

"MISS, you've got to be kidding, look at Bill's hands, they look more unsanitary than the buttcrack of a builder!" The outburst came from a girl that would've much better fit in at Beauxbatons Academy.

"That's enough Katie, I'm young but I'm still a Professor and I will take points from Hufflepuff if there's any more grumbling. You can wash your hands afterwards if you've got a problem".

Katie turned back to Bill and placed her hands over Bill's who was grinning at her being put in her place.

"Have I got to be worried about hygiene issues?" Hermione asked Malfoy with a hint of a smile.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment,

"If I was my old self I would've refused to do this because I would've thought your dirty blood would infect me"

"And now? You don't honestly still believe the ridiculous things you used to right?"

"No, I don't"

Even so Hermione could tell he was very hesitant when she placed her hand over his with only the crystals in between.

They both looked to the next instruction.

 _Take turns viewing an image in your mind, imagine it passing along a string from your brain, through your body, hand and into your partners, envision it moving through your partner and materialising behind their eyes._

Malfoy requested that Hermione go first, so she closed her eyes and imagined a daisy. She thought of it passing through her body and into Draco, she willed the image to flow from her eyes to his.

"Anything?" she said hopefully.

"Nope"

She tried again this time continually focusing on the scene around the flower, she tried connecting to the sounds and smells around it. Suddenly the image zoomed out and it was her sitting with Ron in a meadow after the war. He was crying, leaning his head on her shoulder. It was the day after his brother's funeral. She rubbed soothing circles on his back her tears joining his.

It was Malfoy who eventually snatched his hands away, he had a look of pure grief on his face before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. Hermione took a few seconds more to collect herself.

"Did you see?"

Draco nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to show you that, I was only trying to send the daisy, I didn't even realise it was from a memory".

Saba walked up to them having apparently witnessed there exchange.

"That's remarkable, I've never seen any pair be able to achieve that so quickly. Are you good friends? Maybe that strengthened the connection".

Saba looked beyond excited, Hermione and Draco wore twin perplexed expressions.

"Ehh no. Actually we don't even like each other" Hermione answered.

"Try we were mortal enemies and wanted each other dead. She punched me in the face once".

"That was justified!"

"Didn't say it wasn't did I! Although try it now and I'll make green hair grow from your nose"

"You are ridiculous, you know full well I would beat you ass at anything magical".

"Do I? Try me".

They locked eyes in silent challenge, neither looking away until Saba cleared her throat.

"Well anyway good job guys, Hermione try again just to make sure you've got the process down. Then you try Draco".

Once Saba had walked away, Draco picked up the crystals and held his hands out to Hermione with a hard look in his eyes. She placed her hands over his meeting his gaze before finally closing her eyes and picking an image. It worked instantly this time the memory transferring between them in a flash.

The memory was from Hermione's view point, she could see Draco and his cronies lazing next to a great stone on a hillside near Hagrid's hut. He was making some sort of cruel remark about Hagrid, calling him a 'half-wit'. She ran to him and pointed her wand to his neck as he instantly cowered. He looked pathetic, he deserved to hurt the way he hurt her and others he thought were worthless. Those he taunted and broke with his wicked tongue. She should prove right now once and for all that she a 'Mudblood' was more powerful, that he was nothing more than a pretentious, self-righteous coward when it came down to it. But then there was Ron behind her telling her she was better than this, that he wasn't worth it. She lowered her wand and reluctantly began walking away. And that's when she heard him laugh, he whispered Mudblood under his breath so that only she could hear. He was mocking the strength she's shown in walking away, learning nothing from the exchange. And that's when she punched him. It made a satisfying crack, he whimpered and ran away in fear, not laughing now.

Pulling out of the memory Draco promptly stood and walked out of the classroom. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands instantly regretful but still feeling the aftermath of memory Hermione's hurt and anger.

The rest of the class and the day finished in a blur of guilt. She was glad it was over and yet dreaded returning to her shared quarters. She quickly and quietly moved through the hallway and into her room. Closing the door she breathed out a sigh of relief and lay on her bed. It was at this point that her door burst open showing a very annoyed Draco.

"Malfoy listen, I didn't mean for that to happen. Well I did but only for a second, it was stupid and I have no idea why I did it".

She stood and moved over to him to show her sincerity.

"I know why you did it Granger, we aren't that different."

He began crowding her space but didn't touch her.

"But let me make something very clear, I am not that boy any more so stop trying to push that onto who I am now. I mean are you really the same person you were? No, actually maybe the war has changed you for the worse."

"I don't know why I did it, I wouldn't have if it was anyone else. Look I'm sorry ok. I'm not like that."

"Seems like you are"

"How would you know? This is the longest conversation we've ever had, largely due to the fact you've always saw me as inferior, not worth your noble self's time".

"Do you really think they were my own opinions? I was brought up very differently to you Granger, your little puritan brain couldn't even understand the half of it.". He paused for a moment, both of them suddenly at a loss for what to say and noticing their proximity to each other.

"Fuck I need a drink" Draco left the apartment. Hermione had no idea where he could've been going, he couldn't even get off the school grounds at this time.

She sat in silence for a good hour before getting a grip of herself and started running a bath. Pouring in a lavender bubble bath she whispered, "come on lavender, do your muggle magic and chill me out".

After her bath and sorting out her unruly hair she heard a faint knocking at the door of the quarters. She made to open the door apprehensively thinking it might have been a drunk Draco. But there was Saba, with a grin on her face and a bottle of fire whiskey in her hand.

"Hey! I thought you might want some cheering up and some company". She raised the bottle "this might help too".

Hermione laughed and let her in, "Isn't this breaking some sort of rule?"

"Rulebook Shmolbook, we are the same age, and I have the feeling McGonagall wouldn't object to us being friends, she's really chilled out a bit about this stuff since the war".

"Yeh, I think the war has put things in perspective for all of us actually".

As they poured and drank and poured and drank some more, Hermione told Saba what happened during class and what happened once she got home.

"Hermione don't take this the wrong way but I think there might me some sort of love hate thing going down between you guys. I think you should go for the love, but I guess the hate part could fuel the fire so to speak".

"Would you stop please, that's the opposite of what I'm thinking about. I'm just going to try and get through this year without killing him".

Not listening to her Saba continued on, "Also are you blind, he's certainly not unattractive, he's got the whole pale steely smoulder thing going on. When he was looking at you in class, yeh it was with dislike, but also a little bit like he wants you".

"SABA! God that's enough, how many of these have you had?!"

"Only one more than you, and honestly tell me you've never looked at him like that"

"No I haven't, well obviously I can see he's really attractive as you said…."

"Yeh pale and intense"

"Ok, but I've never really looked at him that way, his rotten personality far outshined it"

"Outshin-d as in past tense, so what do you think now".

"I don't know, I think he's changed as much as the rest of us, but we can't undo years of hate. I think he'd rather suck Merlin's big toe than be friends with me. So would I probably."

"Firstly, that is obscenely gross, and second that's complete crap".

Saba looked at her watch and whistled loudly, "Oops, past my bed time and yours too probably. Gotta go, don't stay up too late thinking about sucking Malfoy's big toe".

Hermione laughed, "Why would you put that image in my head?"

"Save it and show it to him in class next week".

Shaking her head Hermione walked Saba to the door and hugged her goodnight.

Later on she lay in bed, but it wasn't Malfoy's big toe in her head, it was his gun metal eyes, and how they'd looked after she shared that memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by without a hitch. Hermione had hardly even seen Draco in passing. She sometimes heard the door and the shower turn on, but mostly it was like she was living with a ghost. She thought this was a good thing, maybe she'd get the year she had planned after all. But for some reason she wanted to know where he went till late in the nights and wished she still had access to the marauder's map.

But curiosity aside she was beginning to think this year could be good, even though she missed Harry and Ron terribly. Ron was working in the joke shop with George and from the letters he sent her he seemed to be doing ok, but she always worried about him. She decided to write to him and ask him to visit her in Hogsmeade next week. When she hurried up to the owlery it was past 11pm, it was breaking school rules but she knew she wouldn't sleep without sending the letter. As she got closer to the top of the spiral staircase she could hear muted moaning sounds. She thought someone was in pain for a moment, and had to remind herself that the war was over. It was probably just a ghost milling around.

And then she saw them, his pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight drifting through an open window behind them. His hands were in her hair as he kissed her furiously. He picked her up with ease and brought her up against the wall. Hermione was glued to the spot, she wanted to run back down the stairs but her eyes couldn't tear themselves away. He bunched up the girl's frizzy hair in one hand and forced her head backwards, then began working his way down her body with his mouth. The girl moaned again, and that's when Hermione moved to run away. But the movement caught the boy's attention and for a split second Draco's eyes found Hermione's.

After a night of not so great sleep, Hermione got up early, determined to get out of the apartment and avoid any awkward run-ins with Malfoy. She moved quietly toward the kitchen to grab some coffee to take with her on her spontaneous walk around the grounds. As she started up the coffee machine Draco's voice nearly gave her a heart attack. He was sitting at a small wooden table in the corner, with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Hi" he stated simply.

Regaining her composure she lowered her hand from her heart and replied.

"Erm hi.,, I'm just heading out in a sec don't worry".

She stared at her brewing coffee and willed it to speed up its process.

"So about last night, can you not tell anyone about it?"

"Don't worry I'm trying to erase it from my memory, I was even considering getting someone to obliviate it from me"

"Bit drastic don't you think? Especially since you lingered there for a while. In fact anyone observing might say you liked what you saw. Get much sleep last night?"

"I did not linger!"

"Yeh you did pervert"

He sat smiling away at Hermione who was turning red and becoming more and more flustered.

"Your sex life, with whoever the girl was, does not interest me in the slightest Malfoy"

Malfoy held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok ok, I'll pretend to believe you. Just don't say anything to anyone, I reckon Lavender doesn't want her fellow Gryffindor's to know she's fucking a former death eater"

"Lavender Brown?! I didn't even know she was back here. And honestly, she's who you choose to sleep with? She's desperate and pathetic and just ridiculous!"

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a minute, "She's not like that anymore, since Greyback almost killed her and she became a werewolf she doesn't want all the gooey stuff anymore, she just needs a distraction sometimes like I do. It's only sex Granger, surely even you can understand that. And anyway, thought you weren't concerned with my sex life".

Hermione went quiet, poured herself a coffee and took a small sip.

"What is that? It smells amazing!"

"It is, better than any sex you are having"

"Granger! Did you just bring up sex without blushing? I'm appalled and yet impressed".

Hermione laughed, "Want to try some"

Draco looked at her confused, "Try….."

"The coffee Malfoy! Do you want to try some coffee?"

He looked almost disappointed for a second but recovered quickly, "get another mug then, I don't want your cooties",

Hermione shook her head in bewilderment at where the conversation had gone.

"Did you just say _cooties_?! Who are you?" She laughed and got him another mug. "You'd be lucky to get my muggleborn _cooties_ , might raise your grades and make you slightly more tolerable"

He stole the mug from her hand and quickly licked the rim of it. Hermione looked at him like he was a maniac,

"What? You said it might raise my grades" he gave her a cheeky grin and Hermione marvelled how it made him look like a completely different person.

He took a sip of the coffee and quickly ran to the sink to spit it out.

"That's disgusting, how the hell to you drink this?"

Hermione laughed and took the cup from him,

"It grows on you, some things take a while to get to like I guess".


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day was their first class back in defence against the dark arts. It was to be taught by a new teacher, Professor McMurray, who had apparently paid his dues during the war hiding and defending muggle-borns from the death eaters and snatchers. Hermione had taken her seat next to one of the desks only to be joined by Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Hermione",

Hermione looked at her perplexed, "Luna I didn't know you were back, where've you been?"

"Oh yes, dad had some problems when a family of wrackspurts decided to fly in his ears. So I missed the Hogwarts express", she had a way of saying incomprehensible things with a sense with airy finality.

"But how did you get here then Luna?"

"My friend meat-ripper flew me here"

Hermione seemed to weigh up whether it was worth it to ask further questions, but eventually couldn't help it.

"Luna… who is meat-ripper?"

"He's a thestral that pulls the carriages up to Hogwarts, I've known him since he was a skele-foal"

Processing this Hermione realised for Luna this really wasn't that unusual, but she was amazed none the less.

"How did he know to come and get you though?"

"They are the most preceptive of creatures Hermione, oh and also because I can communicate with meat-ripper, I don't know if it's like occlumency or through some of the higher connections we learned in divination, but we can talk to each other over great distances. It really is a lovely thing".

This revelation was weird by even Luna's standards. Hermione stared open-mouthed at the girl who just smiled happily back. Before she could even think another question to ask, she noticed the room was filling up with students including Draco Malfoy who took a seat in the back corner. Professor McMurray was removing a dusty sheet from a familiar huge cabinet at the front of the room. He then called the class to attention.

"Morning students, I am Professor McMurray and I'll be teaching you to defend yourselves against those to seek to do you harm. Although if I'm not mistaken a few of you were very active in the war and could probably be teaching this class as well as me". He looked around the room before smiling at Hermione and Luna. "I understand that for those of you that were here last year, your education given by the Carrows in the subject, focused on teaching you offensive dark magic. I am sure you already know this but you and your magic are not weapons to be used against others. Magic is a gift, a force with which beautiful and wonderful things can be accomplished. I will therefore be teaching the strictly defensive magic that you were well taught before your education was crudely twisted. Now that that's over with, has anyone heard of a nemiart?"

Hermione raised her hand having to quell her smile at the nostalgia of answering questions in a classroom. In the dark corner of the room Malfoy rolled his eyes and prayed for strength.

"It's a strain of boggart sir, instead of showing your greatest fear it shows past enemies or nemesis. It's mostly used for aura duel training".

"Brilliant Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor. One of the reasons they are used so often in aura training is that the nemiart is able to simulate using magic very realistically. Although it can't do you major harm, it is able to create realistic magical threats as well as take on the form of your past adversaries, by using your memory of the individuals… we'll go into the theory some more later, but for now up you all get".

The students all hesitantly raised from their desks unsure of where they were supposed to go, when Professor McMurray flicked his wand and all the desks and chairs were instantly disappeared.

"Now, the older 7th years, though technically you are 8th years, can go first, the nemiart has been instructed to go easy on you all for now. Miss Granger up here please".

Hermione got up to stand across from the professor and the cabinet, equally annoyed and flattered that she had been asked to go first. Malfoy lingered on the outskirts of the group.

She raised her wand and he slowly opened the cabinet. Out flowed a gaseous ball that slowly took the form of a small boy that had been in Year 6 of her muggle school. He had been a bully and a source of most of her tears at 10 years old. Some of the students around her sniggered, her eyes quickly met Malfoy's who raised a brow in question. But it was a simulation of a muggle boy and therefore his only weapon against her were words that no longer affected her.

"You're still so ugly, get back under the bridge, troll"

Hermione laughed as did most other people in the room. His insults were juvenile and looked ridiculous coming out of his dimpled sneer. The boy looked incensed, like the laughing would cause him to have a tantrum.

"You might have fixed your beaver teeth, shame they couldn't fix your face"

The whole class was now openly laughing at the silly boy, who promptly stamped his foot and turned red.

Then the creature turned to gas again, before it took on the form of an older boy, wand in hand with striking platinum hair.

"Hey mudblood" He sneered at her. All hilarity in the room ceased as everyone looked back and forth between the real Malfoy and his doppelganger.

"I wonder if your blood looks the same as the rest of ours when it's spilt".

Hermione stood frozen as he raised his wand to attack with what was sure to be a heinous spell. It failed him. He looked at the professor in angry.

"Stupid man, protecting her kind, remove these restrictions immediately or my father shall hear of this".

The professor looked him squarely in the eyes with a hard look on his face until the younger Malfoy turned his attention back to Hermione.

"No matter". He fired a levitation spell at her ankles pulling her into the air feet first. She squealed and struggled to keep her skirt covering herself as fake Draco smiled with an evil gleam in his cold eyes.

"EXPELLIARMUS!' Hermione dropped to the floor immediately hitting her shoulder hard off the floor. She looked to see who had cast the spell, finding the real Draco Malfoy with his wand still stretched out and a thunderous look on his face.

She was still flustered but a fire seemed to come into to her, "PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS, STUPEFY, LEVICORPUS!" As the nemiart was similarly hoisted into the air.

It whispered straight to her, "I'll get you, filthy mudblood scum". It then once again went to transform, the outline of a woman with matted black hair and a deranged face to match began to appear. It was then that Professor McMurray stepped in and forced the nemiart back into the closet, an erie scream lingered as the doors closed.

"Right well, I think that's enough for you today Miss Granger, well done, admirable job for a first go, they can be quite a shock to the system, maybe you should go and get that shoulder checked out with Pomfrey. Right Ernie, you're up".

Ernie looked positively green as he moved into position and Hermione made for the door in a daze. As she closed the door behind her she felt herself start to panic. She ran to her dormitories before she sank onto the couch and brought her knees to her chest trying to take calming breaths and ignore the growing pain in her shoulder. She hardly noticed that someone else had entered the room.

"Granger" He looked awkward and angry but also concerned.

"I DID NOT NEED YOUR HELP" She was angry, angry that he made her feel weak on her second day back.

"I was getting rid of that thing, I had too" he quietly stated.

"That thing was you!" though she wasn't sure if she believed it, it felt good to return some of the hurt.

"It was not me! Is that really what you think of me Granger, that was NOT me!"

"It was you, it was you that used to terrorise me, that was one of my old nightmares of you come to life". It was the humiliation that hurt her most and that she'd had to be saved by him of all people. Draco looked furious but also like he'd just received a hard punch to the gut.

"If that's what you want to think of me Granger then fine hate me, think I'm evil incarnate. Just go to the fucking hospital wing".

"I don't need your advice, and I don't need the hospital wing, I'm fine", though she said this less surely.

She started walking towards her room but Draco blocked her way.

"Move" her voice cracked as she said it, she avoided meeting his eyes.

He reached to look at her shoulder but she jerked away before he could and winced at the pain before she could stop herself.

"Thought so, go now, hospital wing"

She looked at him defiantly for a moment before realising he wasn't going to let this go.

"Fucking fine" she spat as she stormed out to find the healer.

Malfoy waited a few moments before following her far behind, leaving only when he saw enter the hospital wing.

Looked like he'd just taken 100 steps back in her estimations.


End file.
